


О планах и морских котиках

by stanpool



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 13:11:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15973004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stanpool/pseuds/stanpool
Summary: С появлением Ричи Эдди открывает что-то новое не только в себе, но и в городе, ставшем ему почти домом.





	О планах и морских котиках

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To the guy at the bus stop:](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12809109) by [Ragno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragno/pseuds/Ragno). 



> AU (действие происходит в Ирландии, где Эдди учится в UCD по обмену), Эдди-центрик, все герои совершеннолетние. Вдохновлено и во многом «отсутствующая сцена» к англоязычному тексту "To the guy at the bus stop:".
> 
> Бета - [Фоернутая](http://archiveofourown.org/users/meloly/), [Собака серая](http://www.diary.ru/member/?2850357)

— Почему мы никогда не выбираемся из города? — задумчиво тянет Эдди, и в глазах Ричи вспыхивают смешинки, прежде чем он качает головой и зарывается носом куда-то ему в ключицу. Эдди охает, когда Ричи целует его шею и, явно увлёкшись, прихватывает кожу зубами. Наверняка останется след; без разницы. По щекам, словно их раскрасили перманентными маркерами, расползается румянец.  
  
Эдди убьёт Ричи, и это будет справедливо, потому что Ричи убивает его каждую грёбаную секунду. Страшно, каким податливым и абсолютно безвольным Эдди становится рядом с ним.   
  
Всякий раз, когда он с Ричи, когда сидит на его коленях, и дыхание Ричи, прикосновения Ричи опаляют кожу, у Эдди пересыхает в горле, и он чувствует всё и сразу — блуждающий взгляд Ричи на своём теле, мускусный аромат его кожи, тепло. Даже в самый промозглый день, когда на Дублин обрушивается ливень, а под курткой Ричи лишь его любимая футболка с AC/DC, жар Ричи окутывает с ног до головы.   
  
Он гладит Ричи по волосам, тянет за отросшие завитки, и Ричи жмурится, точно кот, расслабленно улыбаясь и прижимая Эдди ближе к груди. Странно видеть его без очков, — Ричи кажется моложе, беззащитнее, и у него длинные ресницы, а веснушки на носу и щеках совсем выцвели на немилосердном дублинском ветре, продувающем, кажется, весь город.  
  
— Зачем нам вообще выбираться из кровати, Эдс? — спрашивает Ричи и игриво переворачивает Эдди на спину, наваливаясь на него всем телом и оплетая длинными руками и ногами.   
  
И хотя от слов Ричи в груди Эдди вспыхивает желание, он всё равно щиплет его за бок. «Не называй меня Эдс» никогда не выйдет из моды… до тех пор, пока Ричи не перестанет придумывать для него дурацкие прозвища. А этому — насколько он может судить — не бывать.  
  
Эдди пьянеет от их близости, и когда он без всякого стеснения трётся об Ричи, целуя его в губы, Эдди словно прошибает разряд.  
  
— Вижу, ты со мной согласен, — хмыкает Ричи, стягивает с Эдди джинсы и трусы и тянется к его члену.  
  
Ричи размазывает выступившую каплю спермы на головке большим пальцем, наклоняется и накрывает член Эдди губами. Эдди хватает ртом воздух, дезориентированный и возбуждённый, и в этот же момент Ричи выпускает его и сосредотачивается на головке, ведёт языком по выступившей вене. Когда он заглатывает почти до основания, как будто они в чёртовом порно, а Ричи практиковался делать минеты всю жизнь, Эдди перестаёт соображать окончательно, полностью отдавшись ощущениям и позволив им вести.  
  
Эдди не представляет, как можно думать о чём-то, кроме Ричи, кроме его горячего рта, языка и горящих глаз; кроме опоясывающего жара внутри, когда Ричи доводит его до исступления. Когда Эдди изливается в его рот, а затем тянет Ричи к себе и целует, он чувствует солоноватый вкус на губах и находит в нём что-то запретное, возбуждающее. (Соня бы никогда такого не одобрила. Эдди на это глубоко плевать.)  
  
Он просто не может думать, когда Ричи дует на его дырку, когда ласкает  _там_ , а пальцы Ричи — одни лишь длинные пальцы Ричи — заставляют Эдди извиваться, содрогаясь от внутреннего трепета и наслаждения. Эдди нравится видеть Ричи таким — сосредоточенным и возбуждённым ничуть не меньше.  
  
Ему нравится, как саднящая боль внутри постепенно сменяется наполненностью, когда Ричи входит в него, когда целует Эдди снова. Когда он нежно посасывает его шею, дотрагивается до члена и дрочит ему, одновременно размеренно толкаясь внутри. Когда никаких мыслей, кроме «Ещё!», «Ричи» и «Пожалуйста», не остаётся, и Эдди громко стонет. Когда Эдди самостоятельно задаёт темп, и Ричи шепчет непристойности ему на ухо.  
  
Подступающий оргазм такой сильный, что Эдди не помнит, когда в последний раз ощущал всё настолько ярко. Ричи требуется несколько толчков, чтобы последовать за ним, и он стаскивает с себя использованный презерватив, падая рядом с Эдди на подушки и утыкаясь ему в волосы. Дыхание Ричи касается его кожи, пальцы играют с волосами.  
  
Эдди думает, что оглушён, что не сможет двигаться как минимум десятилетие. И Эдди совсем не думает, что Ричи запомнит его слова, когда целует его, и когда через пару минут кажется, что они готовы попробовать что-то новенькое.  
  
  


 

*** * ***

  
  
Во вторник Эдди встречается со Стэном во время «окна». Они сидят в университетском кафе, когда Стэну окончательно надоедает слушать его влюблённые охи-вздохи. Он откладывает еду, протирает губы салфеткой и спрашивает, всё ли у них с Ричи хорошо. И по выражению его лица заметно: Стэн ожидает односложного ответа, а никак не воспоминаний об их с Ричи восхитительном, ни с чем не сравнимом сексе. Стэн не хочет знать подробностей. С другой стороны, он не пытается его остановить, так что Эдди расценивает молчание Стэна как согласие.  
  
Возможно, Стэн и «выключался» на середине его рассказа, задумавшись о своём, но это не помешало Эдди выговориться — разгрузить мозг и оставить место для учёбы.  
  
Эдди действительно сочувствовал Стэну: выслушивать стенания о чьём-то парне, особенно, когда речь идёт о Ричи — та ещё пытка. Но Стэн хороший друг. Кроме того, он рассказал Эдди о разговоре с Биллом. То, с каким пониманием Билл отнёсся к асексуальности Стэна и к его чувствам к нему, впечатляло, но не удивляло. Кажется, Билл был хорошим парнем. Эдди слегка гордился собой, раз Стэн настолько ему доверял. Стэн не из тех, кто треплется о своих симпатиях всем подряд.  
  
Время подходит к концу, и они начинают суетиться, засобиравшись на пары. Вернее, Эдди начинает суетиться, в то время как Стэн методично складывает всю грязную посуду и относит поднос в зону самообслуживания, кивая сотруднице кафе. Стэн подхватывает оксфордскую сумку, сухо прощается и спешит — идёт медленно и уверенно, словно инопланетянин, точно рассчитав маршрут в голове — к корпусу Школы бизнеса, а Эдди, погрузившись в невесёлые мысли о неумолимо приближающемся коллоквиуме, плетётся на пару патологической анатомии. Ему стоит выложиться по максимуму, если он хочет успешно сдать экзамен. Без стипендии Эдди может паковать вещи и лететь обратно, а он этого не вынесет.  
  
Эдди заглядывает в аудиторию и отмечает, что снова пришёл одним из последних, несмотря на то, что до начала занятия ещё десять минут. Несколько человек переглядываются, парень, сидящий возле него — Симус? Шеймус? — пользуется моментом, чтобы встать и открыть окно.  
  
— Мистер Каспбрак, — приветствует его мистер О'Нил, заметив, что Эдди так и замер в дверях. Хотя О'Нил учтив и компетентен, а Эдди успел привыкнуть к здешнему акценту, он с трудом понимает, что тот говорит. — Побыстрее занимайте своё место. Сегодня мы рассмотрим «Метаплазию, её сущность, морфологическую характеристику и значение для организма. Организацию, инкапсуляцию. Трансплантацию» в рамках нашей лекции о морфологических проявлениях приспособительных и восстановительных процессов.  
  
Эдди тяжело вздыхает и проходит на своё место. Выходные с Ричи были гораздо, гораздо увлекательнее.  
  
  


 

*** * ***

  
  
В пятницу, когда на экране телефона высвечивается лицо Ричи, Эдди немедленно жмёт на «Принять звонок».  
  
Ричи предлагает встретиться у статуи Джеймса Джойса около шести — что само по себе странно, ведь в такое время Ричи с его группой уже настраивают инструменты в пабе, — и Эдди никак не ожидает, что они дойдут до ближайшей остановки и сядут в автобус до Хоута. Пригород Дублина, о котором Эдди давно наслышан. Стэн рассказывал, что когда они приехали туда, и Ричи заказал свою первую и последнюю в жизни устрицу, его стошнило прямо на улице, и он не ел морепродукты по меньшей мере неделю.  
  
Эдди, видимо, настолько поехал на фоне этой своей влюблённости, что даже такая история представлялась ему как нечто отвратительное и очаровательное одновременно.  
  
— Надеюсь, сегодня без устриц? — не удерживается и всё-таки спрашивает Эдди.  
  
— Без, — Ричи кусает губы и отрицательно качает головой.  
  
— А какие тогда планы? Я думал, мы...  
  
Эдди думал, что они поедут к нему на квартиру и будут трахаться как кролики. Такая рутина его нисколько не утомляла, а желание не смущало. Более того, в среду утром Эдди обнаружил у себя синдром пугающей Ричи-ломки.  
  
Ричи недовольно косится на парня, задевшего Эдди рюкзаком, а затем нервно поправляет очки на переносице и вновь смотрит на Эдди; внимательно и жадно. А Эдди даже такой простой жест находит сексуальным. Вот насколько он влип!  
  
— Увидишь, — сипло откликается Ричи и склоняет голову, мажет носом по открытой шее и щеке, будто хочет поцеловать, или укусить, или всё вместе.   
  
Эдди мгновенно заливается краской и оглядывается по сторонам, прежде чем плюнуть на занятых своими телефонами и картами попутчиков и взять Ричи за руку, притянув к себе; ещё ближе, хоть немного. Не отпускает Ричи — и всё тепло, что он собой и в себе несёт — до тех пор, пока не объявят их остановку.  
  
  


 

*******

  
  
Эдди, вначале отнёсшийся к поездке скептически, быстро меняет мнение, оглядевшись по сторонам и позволив ветру с моря выдуть лишние, не ко двору сейчас, озабоченные мысли. Хоут — прекрасен и он влюбляет в себя окончательно и бесповоротно.  
  
Атмосфера в городке настолько заразительная — размеренная и расслабляющая, — что Эдди моментально забывает о патане  _(1)_  и остальных проблемах. А во время прогулки вдоль набережной и до маяка они с Ричи воркуют, держатся за руки и целуются, не заработав ни единого осуждающего взгляда или жеста.  
  
Ещё: Ричи всё-таки удаётся заманить его в рыбный магазин.  
  
Эдди не может гарантировать, что с радостью повторит этот опыт когда-нибудь ещё или что не побежит в прачечную возле дома, как только они вернутся в Дублин, но когда Ричи покупает небольшую рыбу, одарив его хитрой улыбкой, Эдди скорее заинтригован, чем взвинчен или раздражён.  
  
Они идут к причалу, и Эдди по-прежнему понятия не имеет, что Ричи задумал; впереди уже собралась толпа из дюжины туристов и зевак, а на небе, словно коршуны, наворачивают круги горластые чайки. Когда Эдди наконец замечает его — морского котика, жадного до рыбы и внимания, — он забывает как дышать. Крупный, с большими выпученными глазами и длинными усиками котик кажется Эдди самим очарованием.   
  
Они кормят его по очереди, пока Эдди не отбирает у Ричи пакет, а Ричи, смеясь, не хватается за телефон, комментируя и снимая весь процесс на видео. Он наверняка выложит его глупое счастливое лицо в сторис, и Беверли будет его стебать, но Эдди всё равно. Единственное, о чём он жалеет — это, что живя в пригороде Дублина, не бывал здесь раньше.  
  
И хотя осенью прохладно, солнце садится быстрее, а Ирландское море ничуть не дружелюбнее Стэна, когда они возвращаются к остановке, Ричи накидывает куртку ему на плечи, приобнимает, и больше Эдди не испытывает холода.  
  
Ричи успевает занять им места в автобусе, и когда Эдди проходит к окну, а Ричи плюхается на сиденье рядом, Эдди кладёт голову на его плечо, прикрывает глаза и устало зевает. Он шепчет тихое «Спасибо», и Ричи усмехается, поправляя шапку, сдвинувшуюся ему на лоб.  
  
«Ради такого вечера, — думает Эдди, — они и не выбирались из Дублина раньше».  
  
  
 **Примечание:**  
  
1\. Патан (аббр.) — патологическая анатомия.

 

 


End file.
